1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input jack and an output jack of a tuning device for tuning a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional tuning device, as shown in FIG. 5, a jack 9 available on the market is mounted on a printed board 3 by soldering 7 and the printed board 3 on which the jack 9 is mounted is accommodated in a main body case 1 and a back case 2.
However, in the above described conventional structure, the thickness of the tuning device main body is determined depending on the thickness of the jack 9, the thickness of the top part of the main body case 1, the thickness of the printed board 3 and the thickness of the bottom part of the back case 2, so that it has been difficult to reduce the thickness of the tuning device.
Thus, in order to solve the above described problem, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the thickness of jacks and of a tuning device by using a main body case and a back case of the tuning device and a printed board as parts of the components of the jacks.
To achieve the above described object, according to the present invention, there is provided a tuning device comprising a main body case, a back case, a printed board and jacks, wherein the main body case, the back case and the printed board of the tuning device are employed as parts of the components of the jacks so as to reduce the thickness of the jacks and of the tuning device.